


When The World Is Too Much (I'm Here)

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender Roles Discussion, Huge shoutout to the tag wranglers for dealing with my shitty tags, Im actually proud of this fic, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Nail Polish, One Shot, Some Swearing, Some humour, Supportive Magnus Bane, slight angst, so thanks guys, sort of, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: Alec wants to try Magnus's nail polish, but is insecure. Magnus helps him feel better.Or:I love supportive Magnus, and Alec is precious and needs protecting.





	When The World Is Too Much (I'm Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Have you ever considered painting your nails, Alexander?" Magnus mused as he looked at the untidy row of polish bottles on his dresser, his fingers skimming them lightly, occasionally picking one out, examining it, and then returning it to the row a moment later.  
"Hmm?" Said Alec, sitting up in their big bed, his hair mussed from sleep. "Sorry, love?"  
He tried to hide his grin, he'd never let on quite how much he loved it when Alec called him pet names, then repeated himself.  
"I just said, have you ever thought about wearing nail polish?" His fingers finally halted on a tasteful blue - the fact it matched Alec's eyes was entirely coincidental, of course - and unscrewed the lid.  
Alec shrugged. "I used to let Izzy practice on me when we were little, but I'd always take it right off. So, no, not seriously."  
Something in Alec's voice made Magnus look up from painting and ask "Would you like too?"  
Alec shrugged again, and scratched his head self consciously. "I dunno... do you think I'd be able to pull it off?"  
Magnus smiled. "Alec, you could pull off anything. I can't believe you can sit there, with your shirt off, your hair all messy like that and generally looking like a sexy god-" he coughed and tried to not go off on a tangent, "-And ask if you could pull off a bit of nail polish?  
Alec giggled slightly and pulled the covers up over his chest, then became serious again.  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course I do, Alexander. You could start with something low key if you'd prefer - just some basic black. It would match your gear," he said, blowing lightly on his fingernails to dry them.  
"And you'd put it on for me?" Alec asked, clearly still having doubts.  
"If that's what you want me to do, then sure. I want you to be happy, Alec. We could always take it off if you change your mind."  
Alec nodded, and said in a small voice "If you wouldn't mind..."  
"Of course I don't mind. I've been using nail polish since right back when it was first invented, I'm quite the expert, if I do say so myself."  
He looked through the bottles of polish and found the black. "But you've got to get out of bed. I don't want to have to get nail polish off the sheets," He added.  
Alec came and sat next to Magnus, his fingers spread on his lap.  
"How do you do it?" He said, as Magnus got out the black, and in response to his confused look hastened to clarify, "I mean, how do you care so little about what people think?"  
"Practice," Magnus said easily. "When you see everyone who told you off die a few times, you stop caring. Fuck gender roles, that's my motto. But I do understand. It's hard, knowing that people you don't even know will judge you, that your family will judge you for being who you are, it's always hard, and it's even harder for warlocks, believe me. But that's why I surround myself with people who don't care. Like, you'd never think I was any less a man for wearing bright pink nail polish, would you?"  
"No, of course I wouldn't," Alec said instantly. "Although... I might question your fashion choices."  
"Hey, hey, hey, I thought we'd agreed that fashion is my area of expertise, not yours. Your area of expertise is killing demons and looking sexy while you do it."  
The discussion had become light hearted now, and Magnus was glad. He hated Alec feeling insecure, and hated that society made people feel that way. He also knew the only way to help was to be supportive, and gentle, letting Alec take small steps as and when he felt comfortable taking them.  
And if the way he could help was painting his boyfriend's nails for him, well, he was only too happy to do that.  
As Alec waved his fingers around to get the polish to dry, Magnus kissed him softly.  
"I love you, Alec, whatever you choose to wear, okay? I'll always love you. That's a promise."  
And with love, trust, and a fantastic manicure, they were ready to take on the world - and Magnus wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I was really happy at the positive responses my last malec one-shot got so thanks a lot for that! 
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone! -- Starlight


End file.
